


you probably couldn't see for the lights but you were staring straight at me

by godziiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU kinda, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Party, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, minor matsuhana, oikawa is very high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godziiwa/pseuds/godziiwa
Summary: "Tell me, are you my guardian angel?" The boy exclaims with a very happy tone, rocking back and forth on the swing.What Hajime noticed first, is that what the boy was smoking earlier was definitely not tobacco. The air reeked of marijuana the moment the boy sat down next to him. Secondly, what the fuck was this guy asking him about and what kind of way was that to start a conversation? And thirdly, Hajime thought about how incredibly more attractive this guy was up close.(or, oikawa is very high and mistakes iwaizumi with an angel)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	you probably couldn't see for the lights but you were staring straight at me

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first fanfic and i totally hate it lol, im not satisfied with the results, but i just wanted to get out this idea off my head so i can write my other ideas, so, thats it, i hope you all enjoy

Hajime regretted letting them drag him to the party the second he walked into the house. 

The music was so loud that Hajime could barely hear what his friend was saying. There were so many people that Hajime doubted he could leave here tonight without one person throwing up or spilling a drink on him; the smell of alcohol, sweat, and what Hajime thought was marijuana, permeated the air of the house. It was midnight on a Saturday, and Hajime was at a fraternity party, when he had to get up early in the morning to continue studying for his exam on Tuesday.

"Iwaizumi, are you listening to me?" His friend shouted, or so Hajime thinks he might have said, since with the music he couldn’t hear clearly.

"I should go home, this was a bad idea," Hajime said, leaning close to his friend's ear.

"Of course not! You said you'd stay for at least an hour, come on." 

"I don't know, Hanamaki. I didn't think it was going to be this crowded." Hajime sighed, rethinking how Hanamaki had managed to convince him once and for all to come to one of these parties. 

This wasn't the first time Hanamaki had insisted him to come to a party, it was just that Hajime always preferred to use his nights off to study or be able to relax from all the stress accumulated during the week by watching a movie or maybe cooking his favorite food. But for some reason, tonight Hanamaki had become more insistent than usual, finally convincing Hajime to go to the party. The party was at the Seijoh house, known to be the fraternity of her university's volleyball team. As far as Hajime knew, this afternoon the team had won an important match and the team was celebrating. Hanamaki had been personally invited to the party by one of the team's starting middle blockers, but he didn't understand why he had to bring Hajime if only Hanamaki had been invited. 

When Hajime turned to look at Hanamaki, he noticed that he was searching for someone with his eyes, totally ignoring Hajime's complaints. He could take this moment to leave, but he didn't want to leave his friend alone without first knowing his reasons for bringing Hajime in the first place. 

"I'm going to look for Issei! I'll be right back," Hanamaki shouted, softly slapping Hajime's back and going to the room next to where they were standing, where Hajime assumed the kitchen was located. 

Great, now his friend, who dragged him here against his will in the first place, had abandoned him in the living room of a fraternity where Hajime had never been before. Anyway, Hanamaki was not the kind of person who would abandon him in the living room of strangers, so Hajime moved a few steps back to lean against the wall and wait patiently for Hanamaki to find Issei (the middle blocker?) and return so that Hajime could go back to ask Hanamaki his reasons for bringing him here tonight. He doesn't think he'll be back for long. 

Hanamaki never came back. 

Exactly fifty-seven minutes had passed (Hajime counted) and there was no sign of his brown-haired friend anywhere. When twenty minutes had passed, Hajime had gone to the room where his friend had gone to look for him, but did not find him, so he decided to send him a couple of messages (which he never answered) and stayed in the living room in case Hanamaki came back at some point. Anyway, Hajime didn't know the house, so he wouldn't know where to look for his friend in the first place. Exactly fifty-nine minutes ago (yes, Hajime was going to count every damn minute), Hajime was leaning against a wall with his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket, watching as a couple of guys played Beer Pong and looked increasingly intoxicated. 

At exactly one hundred and five minutes, Hajime had enough of the loud pop music; the people passing by who were looking at him with a confused look on their faces; and the sweat that was getting louder by the minute. So he opted to go out for some fresh air. He could go home… but he wasn't such a bad friend (like other people) as to leave Hanamaki alone. He remembers seeing a door to what looked like it led to a back garden when he went in search of Hanamaki, so Hajime went there. 

Dodging as many people as possible and trying not to accidentally get a drink on his clothes, Hajime made it to the door. To his luck, the door did lead to a back garden. The garden was quite nice visually, it was large, with a small fire pit and a few small armchairs around it. Above the fire pit hung some christmas lights (although it certainly wasn't Christmas time) and it gave the garden a beautiful colorful look. For a fraternity house, Hajime had to agree that it was nicely decorated. Hajime wondered who had come up with the idea for the christmas lights. 

A little further away from the bonfire, Hajime noticed two swings that, for his benefit, were free and waiting for him. He didn't hesitate for a second and headed for the swings. Thank God there weren't so many people to dodge, Hajime thought. There weren't as many people in the courtyard as inside the house, which seemed strange to him since it was mid-April and not unnecessarily and unbearably cold. In fact, the night was quite pleasant. He really didn't understand why people liked to be crowded together. 

Once seated on the swing and with his hands still inside his jacket, Hajime sighed with relief at not having to listen to the music at a frighteningly loud volume and began to observe the people around him. 

There were about three couples kissing closer to the house, a couple of girls sitting on the grass chatting noisily (Hajime suspected they were also drunk) and around the campfire were two boys arguing. One of them had a scowl on his face and was looking at the other boy with a deadly stare, while the other boy didn't seem to mind how intimidating this boy looked and was still talking to him in a very angry tone of voice. Parallel to them at the campfire, there was a very peculiar boy who caught Hajime's attention.

The boy was staring at him while holding a cigarette to his lips. Hajime couldn't see clearly due to the dim lighting in the garden (the Christmas lights were the only ones present), but he could tell that the boy was wearing a plain white T-shirt, tucked into his jeans rolled up to above his ankles, and a black belt. He had an intense look, with a slight frown. His hair was messy, but in a rather nice way. The way the boy held his cigarette to his lips while looking at him intensely was mesmerizing to Hajime, he had to admit he was quite attractive. Hajime stares at him as the boy continues to stare at him, although he no longer holds the cigarette to his lips and is now giving him a smirk. Hajime blushes a little and looks away, swinging slightly forward to distract himself from the boy's gaze that he can clearly still feel on him. 

A few minutes pass when Hajime decides to turn his gaze back to the boy again. 

This time, the boy was standing and walking towards him. 

"Damn," Hajime mutters. He might have gotten a little nervous (just a little) and panicked (also, just a little) when he saw the boy getting closer and closer to him. 

What should he do, should he stop and leave before he gets there? No, that would be rude... Maybe the boy just wants to stop by and say hello. But the truth is, Hajime isn't really interested in striking up a conversation with anyone, no matter how attractive the boy is, when all he wants to do is find Hanamaki and go home. Anyway, Hajime didn't even have the slightest chance to think about how to avoid this situation when the boy was already sitting next to him. 

"Tell me, are you my guardian angel?" The boy exclaims with a very happy tone, rocking back and forth on the swing. 

What Hajime noticed first, is that what the boy was smoking earlier was definitely not tobacco. The air reeked of marijuana the moment the boy sat down next to him. Secondly, what the fuck was this guy asking him about and what kind of way was that to start a conversation? And thirdly, Hajime thought about how incredibly more attractive this guy was up close. From this distance he could see the brown hair and Christmas lights reflected in the boy's brown eyes. He had the corners of his lips slightly tilted upwards and you could notice what appeared to be a dimple on his right cheek, this guy really was attractive. And here was Hajime, with a frown on his face, his hands still inside his jacket and a look that could intimidate even the guy with the death stare from a while ago. 

"Eh, what the hell are you talking about?" said Hajime, frowning more (if that's even possible).

"My guardian angel! You're too cute to be a human, you know? But I thought my guardian angel would be quite nice like me, but you seem to be quite grumpy. Anyway, what's your name, angel-sama?" Hajime could have sworn his face was on fire. 

"W-what the hell are you talking about? I'm not an angel, idiot," Hajime exclaimed, turning his gaze away from the boy. 

"How rude! Is that how you talk to your buddies in paradise?" the boy said as a pout formed on his face. 

The boy folded his arms, and turned his gaze away from Hajime, exposing the piercings that were in his left ear. Clearly, the boy was going to keep insisting on this nonsense, so Hajime gave up and stopped insisting that he wasn't a stupid angel. It looked like the boy was either quite stoned or drunk (Hajime thinks maybe both, and that worried him a little). 

Hajime decides not to respond and wait for the boy to talk or just get up and leave. After what seemed like hours of awkward silence, Hajime breaks the silence.

"Iwaizumi Hajime," he mumbles embarrassed, wishing the boy could have heard him. 

It seems he did manage to hear him, as he turns to look at Hajime with a smirk on his face and what looks like sparkles in his eyes. Hajime thought he looked very adorable with that smile that eradicated happiness. He was very cute. He thought that maybe tonight wasn't going to be as bad as he thought it was going to be. But the thought vanished when he remembered that the boy clearly wasn't aware of the things coming out of his mouth.

"Nice to meet you Iwaizumi-san! Oikawa Tooru." He holds out his hand to him, still with his grin from ear to ear. 

"Yeah, whatever," Hajime replies, reciprocating Oikawa's handshake. His hands felt very cold considering the night was not very low temperature, Hajime also noticed that he had bigger hands than him, but his fingers were much thinner than his. 

"So Iwaizumi-san, what brings you to the mortal world?" Oikawa whispers, looking to the side making sure no one heard him say the word "mortals" and leaned a little closer to Hajime, waiting for his answer, with a big smile and his hand under his chin. Hajime swears his breath caught for a second as he saw those brown eyes looking at him with such depth, as if he could see through his soul with just a glance. 

"I'm waiting for my friend to show up so we can go home." He breaks eye contact with Oikawa, focusing on the boys at the campfire who had stopped fighting and were now holding hands. The boy with the death stare was resting his head on the other's shoulder. 

"How boring, it's barely one o'clock," Oikawa snorts, dropping his hands to his knees. "There are many interesting things to do here, Iwa-chan." 

"Iwa-chan?" Hajime asks, arching an eyebrow and letting out a small laugh at the end. 

"Yeah, Iwaizumi-san is too long to pronounce and i'm too tired to strain myself," sighs Oikawa, rocking back on his swing. "Where did your friend go, by the way? I bet he's an angel too," he asks, stopping the swing suddenly and frowning, as if he's thinking something very intensely.

With each passing second of this conversation, Hajime confirms two things. First, that Oikawa Tooru is very, very high. And second, that Oikawa Tooru, is a very, very attractive and mesmerizing person. There was something about him that made Hajime want to stay up all night listening to Oikawa mistake him for an angel.

"He told me he was going to look for his friend Issei, and he never came back," Hajime sighs. "Maybe you've seen him around? Hanamaki Takahiro? He's tall, has brown hair, and can be a real jerk when he opens his mouth." He doesn't really expect there to be a coherent answer since Oikawa is truly stoned, but it doesn't hurt to ask.

"'Makki'? Of course I know him! Funny, I never imagined Makki to be an angel. He's not as attractive as you. However, it makes sense that he's Mattsun's guardian angel now that I think about it. They're always together!" Oikawa exclaims, shouting the "Makki" and turning back to that intense look as he wonders if Hanamaki could also be an angel. "If you plan on waiting for Hanamaki to leave, you can wait sitting Iwa-chan. He's having a very interesting conversation with Mattsun in his room, if you know what I mean," Oikawa says, winking.

Hajime deduces that "Issei" is "Mattsun" and curses to himself as he remembers that Hanamaki has the keys to his apartment, and can't leave without it. He begins to think this was all very suspicious, as Hanamaki rarely volunteers to look after the keys when they go out together. He swears he's going to kill him as soon as he sees him, whenever that's supposed to happen. Hajime realizes that he had spent the last few minutes fantasizing about different ways to kill his friend when he starts to hear Oikawa next to him whispering in his ear.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispers, getting closer and closer to his ear. Hajime shudders and can't help but think of the lips that are now centimeters away from his ear. He thinks about how Oikawa's voice was really attractive as well as his physique, how this man was really hypnotizing in everything he did, how he wishes he wasn't on drugs so he could find out if he was flirting with him or if it was just the drugs that made Oikawa think Hajime was cute, on how wonderful he smells (Hajime can distinguish what is definitely vanilla and what he thinks might be coconut shampoo) and can't help but think about how it would feel to hear that voice panting under Haji-

"Iwa-chan! Are you going to tell me the truth about aliens or not!" Oikawa cuts off Hajime's thoughts with a shout, and immediately blushes remembering her earlier thoughts.

"Sorry, Oikawa, the truth is I'm no angel who knows the truth about the damn aliens, I just want to go to sleep," Hajime announces, standing up from his swing. He knows he said he wasn't going to harp on Oikawa with the fact that he's not an angel, but the truth is, he's feeling pretty tired and the incredible physical attraction he's developing for this guy he'd literally just met less than thirty minutes ago isn't helping at all.

"Wait! Don't go, please!" Oikawa exclaims, mimicking Hajime and standing up from his swing. "If you want, you can use my bed, I wouldn't mind," Oikawa offers him, with a smirk at the end. Hajime thinks that he was definitely flirting with him and probably shouldn't realize the words coming out of his mouth, but he can't help but blush at the thought of him in bed. But, now that he gets around to analyzing his current situation, he could really use a bed.

"You live here?" asks Hajime, confused.

"Yes! I live here with the rest of my team. I'm surprised you don't know that, Iwa-chan, you know, since you're my guardian angel," Oikawa says, placing his hands on his waist and letting out a laugh. "So, are you coming or not?" Oikawa asks, moving a few inches closer towards Hajime and making puppy eyes. Hajime thinks about it for a few minutes, (he thinks, but he's just not going to accept that it took him two seconds to agree to Oikawa's proposal) and decides.

"Okay." 

After what seemed like a long walk to Oikawa's room, with the brown-eyed man intertwining his fingers around his wrist so as not to lose him in the crowd, and with a very blushing and embarrassed Hajime, they manage to arrive (without first catching the mocking glances of a couple of people) at Oikawa's room.

The instant they enter, Hajime notices the various Volleyballs scattered all over the place. To the left is a desk with many open books, notes, and what Hajime thinks is a picture frame of his school's volleyball team. To the right is Oikawa's bed, which is much smaller than he imagined. He thought it was a typical college boy's dorm room, compared to what Hajime expected.

"What position do you play in?" asks Hajime, sitting on Oikawa's bed.

"Setter, you play?" Oikawa replies, sitting on the floor and placing his elbows on his bed, and his hands on his chin.

"Wing spiker, I played in high school."

Oikawa raises his eyebrows and gives Hajime a look of awe, and he thinks about how all of this man's facial expressions were fucking cute and how he'd like to stuff his face with kisses. Oikawa sighs and turns his gaze back to his desk, where the picture frame sits. "With those arms I was picturing something more like baseball. But, it makes sense that you're a spiker," Oikawa says, and Hajime blushes for the thousandth time that night. Hajime is no fool, he knows he has a good physique and many people have mentioned it to him throughout his life, but there is something about Oikawa's words that drive him crazy. The brown-haired man turns his gaze to Hajime and smiles as he notices the slight blush that remains on his cheeks.

Hajime takes off his shoes, and lifts his legs to stretch them out on the bed. It doesn't look like Oikawa was going to lie down next to him as he has stayed on the floor while still watching Hajime with a smirk on his face. He is a little saddened at the thought of Oikawa not lying down next to him, but the feeling fades as soon as he remembers how drugged Oikawa is at the moment.

After what Hajime feels has been many minutes staring at the ceiling of Oikawa's bedroom (which had stars attached to it that formed the constellation of cancer and glowed in the dark. Hajime thought it was very childish but at the same time very sweet) he turned his gaze back to Oikawa to find him with his gaze still planted on Hajime.

"Do you always bring strangers into your dorm to stare at them or is this a one time thing?" Hajime asks, letting out a quiet chuckle at the end and turning his gaze back to the stars.

"I can't help but stare at Iwa-chan. He's such a beautiful angel," Oikawa confesses, resting his wrists behind him and leaning on them.

"Shut up, idiot," Hajime replies, scratching his nose just to hide his blush under his hand.

"Iwa-chan, I'd like to get to know my guardian angel better. It's unfair that you know everything about me and I know nothing about you," Oikawa insists. "Tell me something about yourself."

"I don't know anything about you other than that you're a setter on the Volleyball team, and that you're really high right now," Hajime interrupts. He also deduced that Oikawa must not get high very often because he's an athlete. Or at least he hopes so.

"Pfft! You don't have to lie to me to hear me talk about my interesting life, Iwa-chan. You just have to ask," Oikawa teases, placing his arms back on the bed.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Hajime looks at the brown-eyed man, finding him with the same smile and very bright eyes waiting for Hajime to start talking about him. Oikawa squints his eyes and looks up at the ceiling, searching for the perfect question to ask Hajime.

"How old are you?" he finally asks.

"Nineteen," Hajime replies.

"Do you also come to this college or did your partner just drag you to a fraternity at an unknown college?" Oikawa asks, as Hajime lays sideways so he can better visualize the expressions the boy makes. He frowns at the thought that probably all this time Oikawa always knew that Hajime really isn't an angel and is just an ordinary student. But he decides not to bring up the subject since maybe Oikawa was teasing him.

"I study sports medicine here," Hajime replies, placing one hand under the pillow and the other under his cheek. He could immediately confirm his suspicions that Oikawa uses coconut-scented shampoo. "And you? What are you studying?"

"Aerospace engineering!" Oikawa replies excitedly.

"Wow, that's really surprising, I thought you would study something related to sports or something like that." Hajime thought it was a very difficult career for someone who wasn't going to go into it when he graduated.

"Well, you know, if no one's going to tell me the truth about aliens I thought I'd find out on my own." Oikawa confesses, expanding his smile further if that's possible. "But we're not here to know about my boring life, Iwa-chan. Tell me, what's your favorite movie?"

Hajime frowned as he listened to the boy refer to his life as "boring" when five minutes ago he was referring to it as interesting.

"Godzilla," admits Hajime. "And before you ask, yes, all of them. Even that crappy American remake they did a few years ago."

"Really, Iwa-chan? Godzilla? What a cliché." Oikawa snorts. "I thought you'd be more of a King Kong guy."

"Hell, no," Hajime laughs.

After what felt like at least an hour of silly, basic questions like, "what kind of music do you listen to? What's your favorite food? Are you a dog guy, or a cat guy?" Hajime starts to get bored of just talking about his preferences and not being able to get any personal information out of Oikawa. Although, if talking about himself was going to keep that beautiful gleam in the boy's eyes, Hajime was willing to talk about himself until the end of his days. There was something about this brown-eyed boy that made Hajime want to please him and be at his mercy.

Putting the silly questions to rest, Oikawa seems to be interested in knowing more personal details about Hajime.

"Are you attracted to women or men, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks, completely wiping the smile off his face but never leaving his gaze on the dark-haired man.

Hajime looks at him in confusion, frowning deeply. He thought that maybe Oikawa is interested in him after all. Hajime wondered how long the effect of the marijuana would last. He made a mental note to google it later.

"Men, I guess," he replies, avoiding Oikawa's gaze.

"I guess, huh? I take that Iwa-chan has had gay panic recently?" teases Oikawa.

"None of your business, idiot," Hajime replies, with a defensive tone.

After a few seconds with no response from Oikawa, he turns his gaze back to the setter to find him pouting and scowling. He thought that even with a frown and without his typical smile he looked very cute. But he preferred the smile.

Hajime sighs and lifts his arm to place his hand on the brown man's hair and ruffle his coconut-scented curls. The feel of Oikawa's hair under his hand felt incredibly soft and Hajime felt his heart overflowing with desire for more. As he watched the smile return to Oikawa's face the moment Hajime pulled his hand away, he decided that at least for the rest of the hours left with him, Hajime was going to do everything he could to keep that smile where it belonged.

"I've never been attracted to any woman, but to men I have. I've never been with one though," Hajime announces, turning his body to find himself on his back again. "And you?" he asks, eager to hear the answer.

"Men, definitely," Oikawa replies, with a mocking tone.

Well, that definitely gave Hajime gay panic. Even if Oikawa had been flirting with him all night, he couldn't tell if it was the effects of the marijuana or if he was really flirting with him. Oikawa's confession may have given Hajime more hope than he would admit.

"Oikawa, why would you invite me to your dorm in the wee hours of the morning when there's a party with over a hundred people downstairs?" asks Hajime.

"Iwa-chan was tired," Oikawa mutters. "I can't just leave an angel who is on my property unattended." Hajime thought that at this point in the night Oikawa's cheeks must be hurting from smiling so much.

"You know, I don't think you're one hundred percent aware of all the things you say," Hajime says. "Besides, I've spent the last hour telling you unnecessary things about myself and the only thing I know about you is that you're a gay man obsessed with aliens, volleyball and milk bread, when is it my turn to ask questions?" 

Not that Hajime is complaining, he loved the feeling of comfort that conversing with Oikawa gave him and Hajime wouldn't mind continuing to listen to his ridiculous questions in exchange for continuing to have a conversation with Oikawa. But he would also like to know more about the setter.

"My life is not as interesting as Iwa-chan's." Oikawa sighs. "But go ahead and shoot."

"Why are you studying such a difficult career when you're going to play volleyball professionally?" Hajime asks, without hesitation.

"I never said I would take up volleyball professionally." Oikawa lost his smile, and instead looks at Hajime with narrowed eyes. "Besides, I told you before Iwa-chan, aliens."

"I don't believe you." replies Hajime, sitting up with a jerk and watching as Oikawa is startled by Hajime's sudden movement. "You're part of a university with one of the best volleyball teams in all of Japan, I don't think it's just a hobby for you."

"What about you, then?" asks Oikawa, arching his eyebrows. "You played volleyball in high school, you study sports medicine, and as you said earlier, you attend a university with one of the best volleyball teams. Why aren't you on the team, Iwaizumi?"

Hajime shudders at hearing his name, after hearing him referred to by that ridiculous nickname all night. Apparently he had touched on a sensitive subject, noting the slight defensive tone in Oikawa's voice. He also noticed how he never answered his initial question and turned the topic of conversation back to Hajime's life, again.

"I'm not good enough to play in college leagues." Hajime confesses. "My team didn't even make it to nationals once, but I enjoy the sport."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't recognize me when I introduced myself, Iwa-chan." Hajime feels himself catching his breath again when he hears the silly nickname again. "You clearly haven't seen any matches where I've played."

Oikawa is right, as much as Hajime truly enjoys volleyball, he couldn't bring himself to go watch his university team's games. He couldn't bear to see what he was missing out on, and he couldn't bear the feeling that he didn't have the skill necessary to be able to play in the college leagues. 

"No, I've never been to see a game."

"Why?" Oikawa asks, watching Hajime with wide eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I don't want to see what I'm missing out on because I'm not good enough." Hajime leans back on the bed, avoiding Oikawa's accusing gaze. "It's ridiculous, I know."

"It's not ridiculous," Oikawa says, laying his head on his forearms. "I understand you, I don't think I'm good enough for the world of professionalism either. My high school team didn't make it to nationals either, not once. We always got destroyed by the same team in the finals over and over again. I always tried hard and trained hard every day to beat them, but I never made it. In my last pre-elimination in high school, we didn't even make it to the finals, we were beaten by another team, with a setter ten times better than me. I was never enough, you know? There was always someone better than me and there always will be. I don't know what I was thinking when I accepted the athletic scholarship, maybe deep in my heart I still have a little bit of hope. But I decided to study aerospace engineering so I could do something I know I'm good at. Sure, it's not volleyball, but I'll settle for it."

Hajime felt an immense urge to hug him and reassure him that everything would be all right. He wanted so badly to lay him on his chest, and run his hand over his hair until he could forget all his worries. He wanted to bring back that teasing smile that made Hajime so happy, but they barely knew each other and Hajime has no idea how to transform his feelings and thoughts into words that would motivate Oikawa.

"You're such a jerk."

"Rude, Iwaizumi," Oikawa says, frowning and looking a little sad.

"Sorry, that's not what I meant," Hajime corrects himself. "What I was trying to say was that you're an idiot for thinking you're not good enough. You're a college player on an athletic scholarship. I highly doubt you got it by pure chance." Hajime sits back down on the bed, but dropping his legs to the floor. "Listen, I've never been to one of your games, but I have no doubt that you're an amazing player. Besides, you're always going to find a player who's better than you, you're never going to be the best in absolutely every aspect of volleyball, and that doesn't mean you're not good enough. Because after all, it's about the best six, not just one strong player."

"Thank you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa replies, smiling again. "I guess you'll have to come to one of my matches to watch me play."

"Sure." Hajime smiles back.

Another hour has passed, and this time Hajime has been able to get a little more information out of Oikawa. Hajime thinks it's probably because of the effects of the marijuana (although he doesn't really know how long the effect lasts, and it's been almost four hours since he last saw Oikawa smoking. he was definitely going to have to google it when he got home) but Oikawa has been telling Hajime some really personal things. Hajime has learned how Oikawa's father passed away when he was eight years old, and it affected him so much that they had to take him to a psychologist. The psychologist had been the one who introduced him to volleyball, as he recommended him to join a club at his school in order to put his mind and effort into something, so Oikawa decided to join the volleyball club. 

He also found out how his sister had gotten pregnant at sixteen and now Oikawa had a nephew, named Takeru. The setter had also told him that when he felt too overwhelmed, he would go up to the roof to look at the stars and create his own constellations. Apparently, it was something he had been doing since he was very young and he didn't plan to stop. Hajime thought it was ridiculously adorable, and couldn't help but imagine him standing under the stars. Oikawa also confessed to him that everyone in his team had this ridiculous idea that Oikawa was an extremely social person, that he had a hundred friends and always went out with a different girl every week, when in reality he only considered three people his friends and didn't usually open up to people the way he did with Hajime. The green-eyed boy felt very special with this last confession, but he couldn't help but think again that it was probably because of the marijuana. Hajime could understand the idea that his teammates have about Oikawa, because if it wasn't for the talk they have had all night, he would probably think the same about him. 

Currently, Oikawa was lying on the ground, with his legs crossed, and his forearm covering his forehead. Hajime was lying on his side on the bed, propped up on his elbow and his head on his hand. He had spent the last twenty minutes observing how beautiful the brown-eyed boy looked in the dim light coming from the window above him, while Oikawa told him a story about his old dog, but Hajime couldn't concentrate at all. He couldn't stop thinking about how he would like Oikawa to lie down next to him, but he didn't dare ask.

"Are you listening to me, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks.

"No," Hajime replies, without hesitation. After all, he was never much of a liar.

"I know I'm beautiful, Iwa-chan. But you can admire my beauty while listening to me, you know?" Oikawa teases.

Hajime is thankful that the room is dark, as Oikawa would definitely make fun of him for how flushed he is right now. Hajime cringes at the thought that Oikawa probably felt his gaze on him this whole time.

"You wish, idiot."

They share a few seconds of silence, until Oikawa sighs and pulls himself up.

"I really like talking to you, Iwa-chan. I'm glad that you're my guardian angel and not Makki." Hajime realizes that he hadn't thought about Hanamaki in hours, and checks to see if he has any new messages from him, but only comes across the messages Hajime had sent him hours ago. "I feel like we've actually known each other for years, and not just a few hours ago, you know?"

Hajime immediately understands what Oikawa is referring to, as he feels exactly the same way. Somehow he feels that all the things that have been told in the last few hours, they have always known. It feels right that they are here, at this moment, talking for hours with sincerity. The comfort he feels talking to Oikawa and having his presence beside him, he has never felt with anyone he has ever known in his life. Maybe in another life, they have known each other forever. Hajime hopes that Oikawa won't forget him after tonight.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean."

Oikawa lies back down on the ground, as he lets out a yawn. Hajime remembers that when he checked his phone, the time read five in the morning. After having spent so many hours trapped in his conversation with Oikawa, he noticed that the party outside no longer sounded like before. People had stopped talking and the music was no longer heard at all. He thought that the party was probably over and that Hanamaki had already returned. Hajime should go back too since Oikawa looked really tired and he was taking up his bed. But he would really like to spend another four hours talking with Oikawa.

Before deciding to get up, Hajime decides to allow himself a few minutes to observe Oikawa while he has his eyes closed. He really was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life, and he can't help but wonder if Oikawa is really interested in him and would like to keep in touch as much as Hajime would.

When Hajime notices the change in Oikawa's breathing, he decides it's time to go home and let the setter sleep comfortably in his own bed and not on the floor. He gets up from the front of the bed, so as not to disturb Oikawa, and crouches down next to him to wake him up and help him up into bed.

"Tooru, come on, don't fall asleep on the floor, your back will hurt in the morning," Hajime whispers to him, placing his hands under Oikawa's back to lift him up. He doesn't respond, but places his arms around Hajime's neck and allows him to carry him to the bed. Hajime pauses for a second to smell the coconut shampoo which is stronger now, before grabbing Oikawa bridal style and placing him on the bed.

"Mmh," Oikawa mumbles, settling in and opening his eyes a little so he can see Hajime. "Aren't you going to sleep with me, Hajime?" Oikawa whispers.

Hajime shuddered as he heard the setter call out his first name, and seriously considered staying and lying down next to Oikawa, at least that way he could make sure he would remember him in the morning, but he shook his head and covered Oikawa with a blanket and took off his shoes. Before turning to the door, he tore a piece of paper from one of the notebooks on Oikawa's desk, and wrote his phone number on it. He left it on top of some math books, figuring that Oikawa would see it sooner or later, and turned to open the door, but a whisper stopped him.

"You're going to leave me without a goodbye kiss, Iwa-chan?"

Hajime's breath catches, and he freezes in the doorframe before managing to utter coherent words.

"Maybe next time."

Hajime leaves the bedroom before he can hear an answer coming from Oikawa. He figures that whatever else Oikawa says was going to convince him to stay. He decides that if he was going to do more than talk to the brown-eyed man, it was going to be when he was fully conscious of his actions and sober.

After a thirty minute walk, because he didn't consider the factor that it was five in the morning and the next bus wasn't leaving for another hour, Hajime arrives home to find a stranger eating breakfast in boxers in his kitchen.

"Um, hi." Hajime says, avoiding glances with the stranger as he takes off his shoes and places his shoes on the genkan. A few seconds later, a Hanamaki also in boxers, appears on the scene. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something."

"But look who's back from the walk of shame," Hanamaki celebrates, sitting down next to the stranger at the table. Hajime thinks it's Issei. Or Mattsun, as Oikawa called him. He glances down at himself, to realize that his clothes are very wrinkled, and his hair is probably very messy after spending hours in Oikawa's bed. Hajime smiles slightly at the memory.

"Oh shut up, asshole. I could have been sleeping hours ago if you hadn't dragged me to that stupid party." Hajime advances to the table next to the two boys, and takes a seat in the remaining chair parallel to Hanamaki. "Or at least you would have deigned to give me the keys." He argues, as he grabs the cup of coffee that his roommate had previously poured himself. Hanamaki gives him a menacing look, but gets back up to get another cup.

"Come on man, you don't look like you had such a bad time." The stranger next to him announces as he takes a sip of coffee.

"And who the fuck are you?" Hajime asks, frowning.

"Matsukawa Issei, a pleasure," he teases, as he holds out his hand to Hajime.

Hajime holds out his hand in response, without first rolling his eyes and then taking a sip of his coffee, which to his taste has too much sugar in it. He decides to ignore Matsukawa's earlier comment, since he can't deny that he didn't have an amazing night. He smiles slightly again at the memory.

"You are right, my dear Issei. You don't seem to have had a bad time, Iwaizumi." Hanamaki returns with a fresh cup of coffee, sitting back down in his place. "Spill the tea."

He rolls his eyes again, then leads them to Matsukawa. He hesitates to recount his night in detail, as he was in the same room as one of Oikawa's teammates, and he didn't feel like letting him know how he was pining like a virgin for his partner he had only met a few hours ago.

"Nothing happened, a guy who lives in the house lent me his bed because you weren't answering my messages," Hajime confesses, technically, it's not a lie. He just hid the details. "Nothing exciting to tell."

"Mm, are you sure?" Hanamaki narrows his eyes. "If you don't want to tell me because Issei is here, don't worry, he won't say anything."

"That's true, but for five thousand yen I would," Matsukawa announces. "But I doubt anyone would be interested in paying five thousand yen for information about your sex life." Hajime thinks Matsukawa is a strange guy, but he fits Hanamaki's personality perfectly. He is glad that his friend is with a person like him.

"Nothing happened." Still, he doesn't trust him to tell them details about their night.

"Well, it's a pity, I really wanted you to meet this friend of Issei's who is perfect for you," Hanamaki says.

Hajime wonders if maybe this friend could be Oikawa, since they are teammates, but the doubt fades when he realizes that Hanamaki is unlikely to match him with a boy like him.

"Is that why you dragged me to that ridiculous party?" asks Hajime, frustrated. "You literally disappeared from my sight within minutes of entering the party, Hiro."

"Yeah, well, I got distracted from my main goal," Hanamaki chuckles, turning his gaze back to Matsukawa and moving towards him to plant a kiss on the corner of his lips.

Hajime takes that as his warning to leave.

After taking a quick shower and changing into his old high school team t-shirt and boxers, he slips into his sheets and closes his eyes.

After a few long minutes of trying to fall asleep, Hajime opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling of his room. He thinks it would definitely look a thousand times better with a couple of stars glowing in the dark. Hajime chuckles at the thought, and he thinks back to the night he spent with Oikawa. If he closes his eyes, and sharpens his sense of smell a little, he swears he can transport himself to the memory of the feel of Oikawa's sheets and the smell of coconut shampoo that doesn't compare at all to Hajime's unscented shampoo. He felt a surge of joy as he remembered the way the brown-eyed man gave him his beautiful smile all night and Hajime wished with all his heart that he could have that warm feeling he received every time he looked at Oikawa.

He thought about how every time he looked into those brown eyes, he felt like he was on cloud nine. He remembered how the sensation of touching his hair felt, and how soft it felt under his palm. How Hajime sought to make him laugh on purpose just so he could hear that sweet laughter ringing in Hajime's ears like a love song. He was ashamed of himself as he realized that he really sounded like a sighing virgin, and he found it incredible and amazing the presence that Oikawa Tooru had left in his life just a few hours after they had met. Perhaps, he was the Angel after all.

Hajime doesn't remember the exact moment he fell asleep, but he could have sworn that he had been fantasizing about his memories of the night before until he heard the birds chirping outside his window.

He stares at the ceiling for a few seconds, then gets up to go to the bathroom. When he returns, he grabs his phone to check the time. Quarter past three in the afternoon. He had already wasted half of his Sunday, when he should have been studying early for his exam. He decides to skip breakfast (or lunch, because of the time) and go straight to start studying.

He makes himself a cup of coffee, and places his notes and anatomy book on the table. Once Hajime is seated drinking his coffee and reading the most recent notes, he remembers.

The piece of paper with his phone number on it.

Not two seconds after his thought, he is already checking his phone for new messages.

No new messages.

Well, it's nothing to be alarmed about, is it? Maybe Oikawa hadn't woken up yet. Or maybe he hadn't noticed the piece of paper on his books yet. Hajime curses, and regrets not having left the paper in a more visible place. Maybe Oikawa wouldn't touch his math books for a long time. What if he never notices the paper? What if he mistakes it for trash and doesn't bother to read it, and throws it in the trash directly? What if... Hajime was right, and he wasn't interested in it after all? No, that's ridiculous. It's nothing to worry about, it had only been a couple of hours since Hajime left Oikawa's dorm. He'll probably send him a message in the next few hours.

Oikawa never sent a message.

Four days had passed and Hajime had spent every minute checking his phone. He had spent the last four days immersed in negative thoughts and trying to convince himself that the reason Oikawa hadn't texted him yet wasn't because he wasn't interested in Hajime. He thought about going to his house, but he didn't know what time of day he might find him there and didn't want to just show up at night. 

When he wasn't immersing himself in obsessive thoughts, he was fantasizing about Saturday night. Whenever he tried to study, he found himself remembering those brown eyes and pink lips he wanted to kiss so badly. Hajime regrets too much that he didn't stay the night. He wouldn't have minded sleeping on the floor at all if it guaranteed that he would wake up the next day with Oikawa by his side.

On the fifth day, Hajime can't take it anymore. He decides to do something about it, because he can't spend the rest of his college life checking his phone every two minutes waiting for a message that clearly will never come. The truth is that he doesn't care (Hajime wants to think) if Oikawa rejects him, he just wants an answer as to why he hasn't communicated with him yet. When Hanamaki begins to notice his strange behavior, Hajime takes it as an opportunity to act.

They were at a coffee shop near his apartment, having breakfast, when Hanamaki starts bombarding Hajime with questions about his strange behavior, which he claims he has been doing since last Saturday. Hajime decides to ignore him, and ask directly.

"What time does the volleyball team practice?" Hajime asks, taking a sip of his black coffee and avoiding his friend's accusing look.

"So that's what it's all about." Hanamaki leans back against the back of his chair, and smirks. "You want to see your prince charming again. You know, you shouldn't have run off without giving him your number, Cinderella," he sneers.

"Fuck off," Hajime snorts. "I gave him my phone number. But he never sent me a message. I just want to know why."

"Well, you're in luck today my friend. They have practice tomorrow at nine." Hanamaki announces. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No need, thank you."

That night, Hajime was up at night rethinking the idea of going to interrupt practice. Of course, it was the only acceptable way to confront Oikawa, since he didn't want to have to make his friend get his phone so that Hajime could send him a message and find out why he was silent. Not that it was the most suitable plan, but he wanted to confront him directly. Even so, when he got up the next day to set off for his university gym, Hajime still had his doubts.

Today's practice was visible to the public, for Hajime's benefit. He thought about skipping the practice match they were going to have and directly facing Oikawa at the end of the match, but he wasn't going to deny that he was dying to see the setter on the court.

When he entered, he made his way to the seats and sat down at one end where a couple of girls were sitting, trying to blend in. The last thing he wanted now was for Oikawa to notice him during their match and have an awkward moment and decide to avoid him at the end of practice.

After a few minutes, the players began to come out, some wearing turquoise vests, and others green. Hajime looked through the crowd of players for Oikawa, to find him in the middle of them, laughing with Matsukawa and wearing a green vest with the number thirteen.

If it wasn't possible to be pining for this boy anymore, it was now.

He looked even more beautiful than the other night, now with the daylight on those locks of hair falling on his forehead. He looked splendid. Hajime could swear that from here he could hear his laughter, and he couldn't help but grin like an idiot. He was lost in the way he was getting into position to start the match, in the way he was running his hand through his hair to move the locks out of sight, when shouts coming from the girls next to him interrupted his thoughts.

"Oikawa-san!"

"You can do it, Oikawa-san!"

"You're the best, Oikawa-san!"

Shit, if Hajime didn't want the brown-eyed man to notice, he definitely noticed now. The girls next to him kept yelling things about Oikawa, and it was starting to annoy Hajime. He would be jealous if it weren't for the fact that Oikawa had confessed to him that night that he liked men.

Oikawa turns his gaze to where the girls are standing, to grin from ear to ear, wave with a wink and a peace sign. Hajime sinks into his seat and puts on his hoodie cap to try to go unnoticed. Seeing Oikawa smiling at the girls, he might have felt a little jealous. Just a little, because he decided to pay more attention to his smile than to whom the smile was directed. 

The referee blows his whistle, and the match begins with a service ace from Oikawa Tooru.

Hajime thinks he doesn't know the person who just hit that ball. Because the Oikawa Tooru who was right there setting the ball to his teammates looked nothing like the Oikawa Tooru who had confessed his obsession with aliens last Saturday. He was an extremely serious person, focused on the game. His gaze was very determined and truly frightening.

Hajime thinks that he would not like to play on the opposite team to Oikawa. He realizes that he only allows himself to smile every time he scores a point or achieves a successful serve. Hajime is speechless when he observes the determination with which Oikawa plays, it is simply incredible. He swears that from here he can observe the love he has for the sport. Hajime decides that as soon as he can talk to Oikawa again, he is going to update his motivational speech and explain to him what a great player he is.

Hajime feels stupid to think that he was falling in love with Oikawa a little bit more just by watching him play.

When Oikawa's team manages to win the first set and there is a timeout, he watches as his teammates come up to him and surround him to pat him on the back and congratulate him on all his good serves. Oikawa receives the compliments with his typical smile and Hajime can tell it's a genuine smile. Perhaps, the speech he gave him on Saturday night might have worked and Oikawa found himself enjoying the sport without a care in the world. Hajime hopes so, because if not, he was a very good actor.

When Hajime recalls the main reason for his presence at this match, he thinks back to the fact that Oikawa seems very carefree and happy. Carefree. Happy. Apparently, nothing is bothering him at the moment. Not even the fact that he hasn't had contact with Hajime since Saturday. After all, Hajime was right in thinking that Oikawa wasn't really interested in him, and it was just the effects of marijuana.

The air began to seem heavier around him, and the gym got smaller and smaller. He shouldn't have come in the first place. He should have stayed at home, pining for him and drowning in his fantasies instead of doing something about it. When the referee's whistle to start the second set booms in Hajime's ears, he decides to get out of there as soon as possible.

How could he have been such an idiot? It's obvious that a player like Oikawa would never be interested in him. He hurries home as soon as possible, so he can lie down to sleep for a few hours and escape from his thoughts. Maybe when he wakes up he won't be so worried about the fact that the guy he's been pining for the last five days isn't interested in him at all.

When he arrives at his apartment, he places his shoes in the genkan, but doesn't bother to change his clothes, and goes straight to bed to sleep.

It is a long twenty minutes before Hajime can fall asleep at all.

He is awakened startled and confused, by banging on the front door. He hurries to get up and curses Hanamaki under his breath for forgetting his keys again and having to wake him up to get him to open the door. Hajime checks his phone, out of habit, and realizes that he has slept for over two hours, and that he has three missed calls from Hanamaki. He quickly makes his way to the front door as the knocking continues.

"I'm fucking coming," Hajime shouts, placing his hand on the doorknob. "Next time just carry your fucking key-

"Iwa-chan!"

Hajime doesn't get a chance to say a single word, when he finds himself with arms around his neck. He wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence anyway because Oikawa was here, in his apartment, standing in front of him, with his arms wrapped around him.

He feels his breath catch, and it is not until a few eternal seconds later, that Hajime reacts and reciprocates Oikawa's embrace. Hajime feels that warm feeling of comfort, and smiles with all his might. It's only been five days, but it feels like weeks since he last saw him. With every second he spends hugging Oikawa, his heart is flooded with love and joy, and he can feel the worries that occupied his mind around the clock melt away.

When Iwaizumi breaks the embrace and pulls away a little, he tries to get the words out of his mouth to find out what the hell was going on and why Oikawa was here. But Oikawa wastes no time, and presses his lips against Hajime's lips. He freezes, until he can react, and think, shit, Oikawa Tooru is kissing him. He slowly closes his eyes, and kisses Oikawa back. Hajime presses his mouth a little more against Tooru's before he starts to gently move his lips against his.

He is a little tense, still in shock, thinking that they are actually kissing right now. Oikawa notices this, and slides his fingers across Hajime's scalp to gently caress him in an attempt to calm him down. Hajime begins to feel more and more relaxed, and places his hands on Tooru's waist. The touch under his palms is hot, incredibly fascinating, and Hajime wants to spend his whole life running his hands around Tooru's waist as they kiss.

Tooru's tongue shyly touches Hajime's lips, asking for permission, and he doesn't hesitate for a second to open his mouth and let Tooru do whatever he wants with it. It's wet, slippery, hot, and Hajime loves it. He starts rubbing the setter's back and pulling him even more into him, and a sigh escapes Tooru's mouth. Hajime decides he wants to get more of those sighs out of him, but Tooru breaks away a little to say something.

"You said that..." Kiss. "Next time.." Another kiss. "You would give me.." Another, and another, and another kiss. Hajime shushes him by licking Tooru's lips again, and Tooru grabs him by the cheeks to tilt Hajime's head a little to the side for a better angle. They find themselves pressing their chests together at this moment, as they both let out sighs. Hajime places his hands on Tooru's hips, and he can't think of anything more perfect than this. He never wants this to end, and unless Tooru pulls away, Hajime doesn't plan to break the kiss. They continue kissing, only pulling back a little to breathe. Until Tooru breaks the kiss.

The sight that Hajime encounters when he reopens his eyes is simply perfect. Tooru's lips are red, his pupils dilated and full of lust, his hair and clothes in disarray. He smiles at the thought that it's all his fault. Then, Hajime remembers.

"Why didn't you text me?" Hajime asks, short of breath. Tooru lets out a laugh.

"You fool, you never gave me your number, why do you think I'm here?" Tooru replies. Hajime runs his hand over his hair, in an attempt to fix it, and laughs. He realizes that his worries of the last five days were in vain.

"I left my phone number on a piece of paper on your desk, idiot." Hajime scoffs.

"Are you serious?" The setter blushes, and sighs. He wraps his arms around Hajime's neck again and buries his face in his shoulder. "I spent the last five days complaining to Mattsun because you hadn't kept in touch with me. I thought you didn't like me, or I scared you off with my ridiculous tastes, you know?"

Hajime wraps his arms around Tooru's waist, and squeezes him a little. "Until I saw you today at the game, and Mattsun recognized you. He passed me your address and I came here as soon as the match was over." Tooru sighs. "I didn't even have time to get ready, Iwa-chan."

"Never mind, you look perfect like that." Hajime replies. "But I don't understand why you waited for Matsukawa to tell you where I live, if you know Hanamaki is my roommate." Hajime breaks the hug and looks Tooru in the eyes. "I told you on Saturday."

"Iwa-chan, I mistook you for an angel. I was pretty stoned at the time. What did you expect?"

Hajime takes his hand, and intertwines their fingers. Tooru takes off his shoes, and closes the door behind him. Hajime leads them both to the couch behind them and they sit next to each other, their hands still intertwined, Tooru resting his cheek on his chest, and Hajime's spare hand on Tooru's hair, stroking it. Neither of them have to say a word, so that the other can see how comfortable they both feel at this moment. Hajime has never felt so complete and joyful in his life as if Tooru is a missing piece in the puzzle of Hajime's life and has been missing for the first twenty years of his life. He thinks about how this is the beginning of something beautiful, and he never wants Tooru to leave him.

"I would like to get to know you better, Iwaizumi Hajime," Tooru announces, pressing a soft kiss against Hajime's lips. "And I'd like to have more conversations with you in the early morning."

"Sure," Hajime replies. "You turned out to be the angel, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @godziiwa :)


End file.
